100 DAYS!
by Alceena
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah percintaan antara murid berandal dan guru magang di sekolahnya. ChanBaek, BaekYeol. School Life.
1. Prolog

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic dan plot cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. All Characters in this fanfic is belongs to their agency and themself.**

 **Author : Alceena**

 **Main Pairings : Chanbaek**

 **Warning : gay content dan kekerasan**

 **Don't Like? Don't read!**

 **Enjoy~**

..

..

..

SM High School tampak tenang dan damai. Semua murid saat ini sedang belajar di kelas mereka kedamaian tersebut tidak berlangsung begitu lama, saat dua orang laki-laki berlarian di lorong sekolah. Salah satunya adalah Byun Baekhyun, siswa populer di SM High School. Bukan populer karena Cerdas dan tampan. Byun Baekhyun terkenal karena kenakalannya di SM High School.

Baekhyun begitu gesit dan lincah dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, sementara dibelakangnya, seorang guru muda terlihat susah mengimbangi kecepatan Baekhyun. Meskipun tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dibanding Baekhyun, namun kakinya masih belum terbiasa dengan hal ini. Terlebih, karena ia baru saja dikirim ke sekolah ini untuk praktek kerja lapangan alias magang. Ya, ia hanya guru magang, dan pekerjaannya sudah seberat ini. Mungkin ia salah memilih tempat untuk magang.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun berhenti atau beasiswamu kucabut!" Teriak guru tersebut dengan suara bassnya yang terdengar mengerikan. Namun Baekhyun hanya menyengir dan terus fokus untuk berlari. Baekhyun memang nakal, namun lelaki mungil tersebut sama sekali tidak bodoh. Seorang guru magang tidak akan bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Terutama karena Baekhyun seorang Yatim Piatu.

Kaki kaki pendeknya terus berlari. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan memulai cengiran tidak berdosanya saat melihat sang guru bersusah payah mengejarnya. Beruntung memang, Baekhyun terbiasa hidup mandiri, sehingga ia memiliki kekuatan tubuh yang baik, dan ditambah kelincahannya karena kaki kecilnya.

Namun kesenangan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Saat ia kembali melihat kedepan, seorang siswi cantik dengan tumpukan kertas ulangan di tangannya tiba-tiba saja melintas di depannya.

BRUKK!

SRAT

"AKH!"

Kecelakaan tidak dapat terhindarkan. Semua kertas ulangan yang gadis itu bawa, berserakan tidak karuan. Baekhyun terjatuh menimpa gadis itu dengan posisi yang cukup err...

Wajah Baekhyun berada tepat di payudara gadis itu. Beberapa detik terasa seperti membeku. Lalu Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang terbelalak, sementara gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Entah menahan sakit atau malu.

"A.. Ehh.. Anu.."

PLAK

BUG

"AAAARRGGGH"

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah terkena tamparan di pipi dan tendangan maut tepat di 'masa depan' nya. Ia menjerit sakit sambil menunduk memegangi kemaluannya. Gadis cantik itu sudah terlebih dulu merangkak menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Sial... ini sakit.." rutuk Baekhyun masih menunduk kesakitan. Gadis cantik tadi berdiri dibantu oleh guru yang tadi mengejar Baekhyun.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah ke kelas." Perintah guru itu pada siswi cantik tadi, yang langsung mengangguk dan pergi dari sana.

Kembali pada Baekhyun. Guru itu sudah geram. Ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun mengelus kepala lelaki mungil itu dengan senyuman mautnya. Baekhyun hanya merutuki dirinya yang bodoh, dengan masih menunduk. "Kali ini kau akan benar-benar ku hukum." Ujar sang guru dengan senyum manis palsu yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang senyum (sok) polosnya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Aaarrrgghh! saem sakit saem! Akh! Dilarang melakukan kekerasan pada murid saem!" Ia dijewer dan diseret ke ruang guru setelah membereskan semua kertas ulangan yang berserakan tadi.

..

..

..

BRUK!

Bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas diletakkan di hadapan Baekhyun. Sementara namja mungil itu hanya memandangnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut, kebingungan. "Nah! Ini hukuman pertamamu." Ucap guru sadis itu tiba-tiba. Lalu sebentar melihat jam tangannya, "Pukul 13.45 hmmm... selesaikan dalam waktu 5 Jam. Yang harus kau lakukan, urutkan nomor absen siswa baru ini sesuai dengan nomor yang sudah kubuat, dan pisahkan Kartu beasiswa dengan berkas lainnya. Ah! Dan foto. Pisahkan semuanya!" Ujar sang guru menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Baekhyun hanya cengo dengan mulut menganga. What The Hell! Ada lebih dari 1000 siswa baru disekolah ini! Ia hendak memprotes, namun terleih dulu sang guru mengucapkan "Protes akan menambah tugasmu." Dengan seringai licik, ia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan berbisik "Bagaimana? Kau ingin bermalam denganku disini?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ingin sekali ia memukul guru sok pintar ini namun apa daya. "Huh.. Arraseo!" Tangannya mengambil map pertama dengan keras dan kesal. Sementara, guru sadis itu duduk di sampingnya dan mulai memainkan ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan kesengsaraan Baekhyun. Oh, ini hari terburuk baginya.

"Dan satu lagi, mulai saat ini hingga seratus hari kedepan, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku Byun. Baek. Hyun."

.

.

.

DAY [001]

.

 **STARTED!**

* * *

 ** _Tertarik lebih lanjut? Silahkan review._**

 ** _Gak usah banyak banyak kok, 5 review dari orang yang berbeda, saya lanjut._**

 ** _Jangan lupa like dan fav yaa_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_** ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic dan plot cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. All Characters in this fanfic is belongs to their agency and themself.**

 **Author : Alceena**

 **Main Pairings : Chanbaek**

 **Warning : gay content dan kekerasan**

 **Don't Like? Don't read!**

 **Enjoy**

..

..

..

Halo, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa psikologi kurang beruntung yang terdampar di sebuah sekolah yang cukup ternama, SM Highschool. Sekolah ini cukup berperan dalam dunia pendidikan di korea selatan namun siapa sangka, sikap orang orang di dalam sini bagaikan memiliki kebun binatang di dalam sekolah.

Ya, kebun binatang. Sikap mereka bahkan tidak bisa dianggap seperti manusia dan kesenjangan sosial di dalam sekolah ini begitu tinggi. Bagi yang mampu melalui segala hukum alam disini, mereka akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Akan tetapi siswa yang tidak mampu, akan berdiri di atas golongan mereka sendiri, membentuk sebuah kelompok paling dibenci seantero sekolahan.

Binatang botak berinisial hwang mengancamku, jika aku tidak berhasil menjinakkan si mungil, maka nilai kerja praktikku akan terancam. Dan karena binatang itu, aku harus berhadapan dengan remaja labil yang mungil namun mematikan, seperti ubur-ubur yang indah namun menyengat, ketua dari geng dengan masa depan yang suram itu, Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

 ***** 100 DAYS! *****

* * *

DAY [005]

Di sebuah jalan luas di perumahan yang sepi, terlihat dua kelompok remaja yang berbeda sekolah sedang menatap tajam satu sama lain. Ada lebih dari dua puluh siswa dari SM highschool dan lebih banyak di sisi Kyungnam Highschool. Perbedaan kasta sekolah mereka membuat SM High school selalu kalah jumlah. Sedikit siswa yang terpojok yang mau bergabung bersama golongan pemberontak ini, namun kecerdikan dan ketangkasan mereka juga tidak pernah kalah dari sekolah kelas rendah seperti Kyungnam.

Lima orang perwakilan terpercaya berada di baris paling depan. Kyungnam highschool dipimpin oleh seorang siswa dengan sebutan Kai yang terkenal sangat brutal. Sedangkan SM Highschool dipimpin oleh pria mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal cerdik dan gesit.

Kai menyeringai. "Kau bercanda? Aku harus melawan anak gadis sepertimu?" ucapnya ditujukan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja bagaimana gadis ini menghabisimu."

Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dengan sigap Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah pemukul Baseball yang terbuat dari besi. Tidak ingin kalah, Kai juga mengeluarkan senjata yang menjadi ciri khasnya, rantai besi.

Dan perang dimulai.

Ketika Baekhyun memberi aba-aba untuk menyerang, barisan lawan pun segera maju untuk melawan. Saling pukul, saling tendang dan adu tinju yang hebat tidak terelakkan. Baekhyun beberapa kali dihadang oleh anak buah Kai namun tidak satupun yang berhasil melukainya.

Bunyi pemukul baseball dan rantai pun beradu ketika Baekhyun dan Kai bertemu di tengah panasnya pertempuran antar sekolah ini. Kebrutalan Kai menjadikannya lawan yang tangguh untuk Baekhyun, bahkan tidak sekalipun Kai memberikan waktu luang untuk Baekhyun menyerang balik. Ia hanya menangkis dan menangkis.

Sebuah tendangan keras dari sahabatnya, Sehun, tepat mengenai perut Kai dan Baekhyun menggunakan celah itu untuk menyerang, namun lagi lagi Kai berhasil menangkis serangannya dengan rantai besi ditangannya.

Trang!

Senjata Baekhyun jatuh ke tanah setelah kai melilitkan rantainya dan melemparkan pemukul baseball itu sangat jauh. Dan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun harus maju dengan tangan kosong. Beberapa kali ia hampir terkena sabetan rantai milik Kai sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih rantai itu dan merebutnya dari tangan Kai.

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar.

"Inikah yang disebut senjata makan tuan?" Ucapnya bangga kemudian tanpa ragu ia maju menyerang.

..

..

..

BRAKK!

Seorang guru paruh baya menggebrak meja dengan keras. Dihadapannya, sekelompok remaja dengan wajah penuh luka dan lebam hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan!" Ucap guru wanita itu dengan keras.

Amarah memenuhi pikirannya ketika menerima laporan bahwa siswanya berkelahi dengan sekolah lain. Bahkan bukan hanya satu, tapi berkelompok.

Chanyeol berlari setelah mendapatkan panggilan dari Pak Hwang bahwa Baekhyun kembali berulah. Ia hampir sampai di ruangan yang disebutkan oleh Pak Hwang dan telinganya mendengar suara Seorang guru wanita yang ia yakini adalah Kim Heekyung songsaengnim.

"Apa kalian tidak tau yang kalian lakukan ini merusak nama sekolah?!" Bentak Kim Sonsaeng untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kemudian keheningan mengisi ruangan ini selama beberapa detik sampai Kim Sonsaeng kembali bertanya, "Siapa yang memimpin geng ini?"

Dan tepat saat itu, Chanyeol memasuki ruangan. Kim Sonsaeng dan seluruh murid menoleh padanya sejenak sebelum kembali pada topik awal.

Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dengan malas.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucapnya kemudian dengan nada menantang. Bahkan Chanyeol pun melebarkan matanya terkejut pada ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?! Jadi kau merasa apa yang kau lakukan ini semua tidak salah?!" Jawab Kim sonsaeng mendelikkan matanya kepada Baekhyun. Namun yang dimarahi hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Kau yang disampingnya berdirilah!" Kim Sonsaeng menunjuk pada Oh Sehun. Kulitnya yang putih membuat warna darah dan lebam diwajahnya terlihat jelas.

Sehun berdiri dengan malas.

"Kau adik Xi Luhan bukan? Kenapa perilakumu sangat berbeda jauh dengan kakakmu?"

Sehun hanya menunduk ketika nama itu disebutkan.

"Kalian semua seharusnya dikeluarkan dari sini! Aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi hal ini!" Kim Sonsaeng memijit pelipisnya saat pening tiba-tiba menjalari kepalanya. Susah sekali setiap hari harus menghadapi siswa berandal seperti mereka.

"ini peringatan terakhir untuk kalian. Sekali lagi kalian membuat kesalahan, kalian semua akan dikeluarkan." Lanjut Kim sonsaeng untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sehingga kini ia beradu tatap dengan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun tinggal disini. Yang lainnya kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Perintah Chanyeol tersebut langsung dijalankan oleh semua murid yang ada disana.

Sahabat terbaik Baekhyun seperti Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chen dan Xiumin menepuk pundak lelaki mungil itu pelan sebelum berpencar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau masih ingin melanjutkan perilakumu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil perlahan ia mendekati murid asuhannya itu. Baekhyun hanya diam, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan anak yang seperti itu. Bahkan namamu masih tertulis dalam 10 besar siswa dengan nilai terbaik." Baekhyun tetap diam mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya namun dengan sangat cepat Baekhyun memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Pria mungil itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol seolah ia adalah musuh. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Jelas sekali, Baekhyun takut ia memukulnya. Selama empat hari kemarin, Chanyeol memang keras padanya. Setiap hari Baekhyun selalu datang padanya dengan berbagai macam masalah yang dibuatnya. Membuatnya geram sekaligus bingung, bagaimana cara mengatasi makhluk mungil itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun dari pergelangannya lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat si mungil sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Hari ini tidak ada hukuman untukmu. Pergilah ke UKS untuk mengobati lukamu dan jangan sampai aku melihat luka di wajahmu lagi lain kali." Pesan Chanyeol terakhir sebelum menepuk Bahu Baekhyun pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

..

..

..

Sementara itu di UKS, Sehun hanya mampu pasrah ketika Luhan menyeretnya kesini. Kakaknya itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya ketika Sehun sedang sibuk menyeka wajahnya dengan air.

"Kenapa kau terus melakukan itu? Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti bergabung dengan mereka lagi" ucap Luhan sambil meneteskan obat pada permukaan kapas sebelum mengusapkannya pada luka di wajah Sehun.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau sangat memperhatikanku Lu. Aww!" Sehun memekik ketika Luhan menekan kapas itu tepat pada luka paling parah di pipinya.

"Panggil aku Hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu." Protes Luhan ketika sehun menyebut namanya. Luhan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ucapan Sehun sebab ia sudah kebal dengan kata-kata pahit yang selalu diucapkan adiknya yang berkulit pucat itu.

Namun sehun sepertinya risih dengan keadaan ini.

"Hentikan ini, kau membolos kelas karena aku." ucap Sehun. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari pipinya dengan lembut namun kakaknya yang memiliki wajah cantik itu menepisnya agar ia tetap bisa mengobati Sehun.

Keadaan menjadi hening setelahnya. Sehun pasrah ketika kakaknya itu menepis tangannya. Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap Luhan, namun jaraknya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau membenciku, Lu."

Luhan hanya diam ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Ia membuang kapas yang sudah kotor itu ke tempat sampah, lalu tangannya dengan cekatan membuka bungkus plester untuk menempelkannya pada luka di pipi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" Tanya Luhan pelan tanpa menatap ke arah Sehun . Ia menyibukkan diri dengan meringkas kembali obat-obatannya ke dalam kotak P3K.

"Karena aku tau diri untuk tidak mendekatimu." Jawab Sehun membuat aktifitas Luhan terhenti.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka selama 5 detik. Hanya suara detik jam dinding yang mengisi keheningan tersebut. Luhan baru saja hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya kembali niat itu ketika tirai terbuka, menampakkan sosok Baekhyun dengan mata yang sedikit melebar karena terkejut.

"Oh, Sehun kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada sahabatnya, kemudian ia tersenyum canggung pada seseorang di samping Sehun sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan tidak sedikit pun merasa senang ketika Baekhyun hadir. Luhan sudah tahu orang macam apakah Baekhyun itu. Bocah pendek itulah yang menjauhkan Sehun darinya, bahkan Sehun ikut menjadi berandalan sekolah semenjak kenal dengan Baekhyun. Luhan tidak membalas sapaan dan senyuman Baekhyun. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berlalu melewati Baekhyun

Keduanya memandangi kepergian Luhan sampai akhirnya mereka tersadar kembali. Baekhyun memaklumi hal itu karena ia tahu, Luhan adalah anak teladan yang tidak ingin bermasalah dengan sekolah. Sedangkan dirinyalah yang telah mengubah Sehun menjadi berandal sekolah.

"Tidak usah ditanggapi. Mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sehun menghibur.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun kemudian mengangguk. "Bantu aku mengobati lukaku, perawat di UKS sepertinya sedang li–"

SRAKK

Tepat ketika Baekhyun meminta tolong pada Sehun, tirai dibuka lebar oleh Luhan dan tatapannya begitu tajam menatap Sehun. Kilat kecemburuan tersirat di matanya. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Oh Sehun kembalilah ke kelas. Jangan membolos pelajaran lagi atau aku yang akan menghajarmu dirumah." Gertak Luhan pada adik kandungnya.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya dia sambil menyesali perbuatannya. Betapa bodohnya ia meminta pertolongan kepada Sehun disaat Luhan masih ada di dalam ruangan ini. Hal itu bagaikan menggoda suami orang bukan?

Baekhyun tau itu. Baekhyun tau semua rahasia Sehun. Baekhyun pun tahu bahwa diantara Sehun dan Luhan ada kisah cinta mereka yang cukup rumit. Baekhyun tau semuaya sebab Sehun adalah sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki.

Dan saat ini, sahabatnya itu hanya diam sambil memasang tampang bodohnya .

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lakukan perintah hyungmu!" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara. Tangannya dikibaskan untuk mengisyaratkan Sehun agar ia segera pergi dari sini.

Sejujurnya Sehun hanya bingung. Yang mana yang harus ia pilih. Ia tidak ingin bersikap dingin terhadap Luhan di hadapan Baekhyun. Sementara itu disisi lain, ia juga kasihan sebab Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

Namun daripada Luhan mengamuk dan menyalahkan Baekhyun, Sehun lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan UKS bersama Luhan yang mengekor padanya.

Setelah Baekhyun merasa mereka sudah menjauh, ia baru bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Woah,aku rasa Luhan hyung lebih menyeramkan dibanding Kai." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya lega.

 **To Be Continued**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Yeayy akhirnya bisa upload Chapter 1. Maafkan alceena ya readersnim, telat upload nih gara-gara jaringan gak menjangkau di kampung saya.**

 **Chapter 1 singkat aja ya gak usah panjang-panjang. Disini belum kelihatan kalo Baekhyun sama Chanyeol ada chemistry kan? Kira-kira Chapter depan ada nggak yaa.. penasaran gak gimana mereka jadi deket satu sama lain?**

 **So, wait for the next Chapter. Saya update setiap hari selasa dan jumat mulai sekarang.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya, kalo bisa yang selain "lanjut.." dan sejenisnya. Kritik dan saran apapun diterima kok jangan takut saya marahin^^**

 **Big Thanks to :** baekfrappe, oohseh, fujokuu, ByunniChen, khakikira, byunhee, Yoon745, .

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Baeka :** Makasih banyak buat sarannya, hahaha tadinya juga mau dibikin rate M tapi entah dpt ilham darimana jadi saya ubah ratenya T . Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, saya kurang polos untuk rate T wuhahahah jadi saya akan mengikuti saran kamu. Dan lagi, Chanyeol belom om om kak, masih mas mas jelas bgt bukan pedofil, tapi sekali lagi makasih banyak buat reviewnya ya Baeka^^


End file.
